King of The World
by Mm.Mystery
Summary: Deeks had never felt so helpless, so powerless. Aftermath of 3x16. Rated for Language and saddness factor. No character death.


**A/N: Hello. This is what I made out of 3x16. And I realized something while I wrote this. Kensi's favorite movie is _Titanic_. DiCaprio's character is named Jack, which is Kensi's Marine Ex- Fiancé's name. :O I don't own anything, and for those of you who are reading my other story, Our Moment, I'm almost done with the Epilogue, but I had a but of a block on it, and a hellish schedule, so, yeah. **

Deeks's mind was swirling. When the shot rang out he ran toward her. Sam trued to stop him, tried to stop him from endangering himself. That didn't matter. He couldn't let Kensi go. He pumped her hest hard, as blood trickled through his fingers. He slipped his hand in hers when the paramedics came and took her away. It was his fault she was there. He couldn't convince her to wear the vest. She thought it would be too suspicious. He rode in the ambulance with her, never letting her hand out of his. When they got to the hospital, he went to the waiting room. When Callen and Sam walked in, he stood, informing them that she might not make it.

"I promise you were going to get this sonuvabitch." Callen said confidently.

"You stay here. She'll need you when she wakes up. We'll talk to Hetty." Sam told him, patting shoulder. _If she wakes up._ Deeks thought. Sam and Callen turned and walked away, leaving Deeks alone inside his own head. Dangerous waters. The receptionist looked at Deeks with empathetic pity, motioning to the chair. Deeks didn't sit down. He paced the antiseptic scented halls of the hospital, his bloody clothes and disheveled appearance causing eyes to drift his way. He honestly didn't care. He let a few tears fall out of his eyes. He hoped, prayed, even, that Kensi would make it out alive. He laughed sadly to himself and shook his head. He couldn't remember the last time someone had meant this much to him.

There was his mother, who had he had always wanted to save from his father. Actually, that was part of the reason he became a cop. His mother had been weak, though, from years of abuse, and had gotten sick. He still had a pendant she'd worn everyday hidden in his house. It was engraved with St. Francis, Patron saint of animals, on one side, and St. Andrew, patron saint of lost things on the other. He knew that his mother would approve of Kensi. She'd always said Marty needed someone who would push back against his smart ass. Someone who was just as damn stubborn as he was. Deeks whispered a silent prayer for his mother. His thoughts drifted the one other person he really cared for.

Ray. Ray was his best friend, and he would've done anything for that skinny little bastard. Deeks owed him a lot. Not just for the gun, but for his constant companionship during their adolescence. If it weren't for Ray's support and his smart-ass retorts, Deeks probably would've killed himself. At times he believed his father's words of hate. He believed he was a worthless piece of shit. That he would never amount to anything. That his failure drove his father to the bottle. Ray kept him smiling on his darkest days. Too bad he wasn't there now.

Deeks made his way back to the waiting room just as a doctor came out. "Detective?" He asked. Deeks turned around and the man saw the sadness, pain, and fading colors in his eyes. "She'll make it. She'll ne awake in a few hours. You can stay with her. Room 119." Deeks felt relief surge over him as he made his way to the room. When he walked in his heart fell. Just the sight of her in that bed, with wires and tubes sticking out of her nauseated him. He sat down in the chair next to her and intertwined her fingers in his. It was then his phone rang.

"It's Deeks." He answered.

"Hi, Deeks, its Nell. I was just calling to check in Kensi's status." Nell said, obviously trying to hide her worry.

"She's awake… Can you do me a favor?" Deeks asked, as an idea popped into his head.

"Uh, sure. What do you need?"

"You know where my apartment is? Well, the lock is a code pad, the code is 53674, could you go in and grab the _Titanic_ DVD. I don't want to leave Kensi." Nell told him she would do it, and he hung up. He looked down at Kensi, bringing up her hand to kiss it. She looked so oddly peaceful. He would've kept looking at her, but she woke up.

"Deeks? What… what happened?" She asked, still groggy from the anesthesia.

"You were shot." He deadpanned, "How do you feel.?" He asked, his voice softening.

"Like I've been shot." She said cavalierly, as if it was just another day of work. That ticked him off. He had been so worried about her, and she repaid him like this?

"Damn it, Kensi! You're not invincible! You almost got killed today!" He yelled, surprising himself with his own anger and bitterness.

"But, I didn't die. I'm fine. Besides its not like I _choose_ to get shot." She said irritated.

"You didn't wear the Kevlar vest." Deeks pointed out.

"What's the big deal? You've been shot. I didn't lose you then. You know you won't get rid of me that easily." She said attempting to lighten the air around them. Deeks sighed.

"You're right. You just… you scared me, Kensi. I thought.. I thought I might not see you again." He said candidly. They both got quiet, not knowing just what to say, not needing to say anything. Kensi spoke first.

"Do they have pudding here?" She asked, remembering the mint Jell-o she had stolen from Deeks when he was in the hospital.

"Probably, but I have something better," he said slyly, "and it should be just about…." He trailed off when Nell entered the room, caring a DVD. "Here."

"Hey. I brought the movie, like you asked. Hi, Kensi. How are you holding up?" Nell said in a rapid fire pace that told the detective and the agent that she was in hurry. They made some mindless chit- chat for a few minutes before Nell excused herself.

"What movie did you get Nell to bring?" Kensi asked. Deeks held up the copy of _Titanic_, and saw her smile.

"Just your favorite movie." He said as a wide grin crept across his face. She smiled back at him, and he went to set it up on the hospital TV. Soon the previews started playing, and Deeks grabbed the remote. He would've skipped over the,, if he hadn't known she loved them. He sat down on Kensi's bed, and leaned next to her. He rested on her, and her on him. He noted that she still cried in all the right places, even though she tried to hide it. She could feel her silent tears wetting his sleeve. He knew that I wasn't just the movie. The weight of the day, hell, the week ,was finally kicking in. As the movie ended, he made an attempt at gentle ribbing. "I still don't know why this is your favorite movie. Right from the beginning you know that everyone is going to die, because the ship sank. You get attached to the characters, and then BAM, they're gone." Deeks pondered while the movie started.

"It's a tragic love story." Kensi said simply, already absorbed in the 78th time she would watch the movie.

"Its also a love story with a young Leonardo DiCaprio. That couldn't possibly have anything to do with why you like this movie, could it?" Deeks teased, causing Kensi to roll her eyes.

"Nope. If it were that, _Romeo and Juliet_ would be my favorite. Shakespeare sounds so romantic, even when he's calling someone a…" Kensi thought for a moment not sure what to say.

"A liver- colored meat pie?" Deeks filled in, making her smile.

"Yeah." She answered, and succumbed to the IV stuck in her arm. He watched her affectionately as she drifted away. Knowing immediately what Jack meant when he said, "King of the World." when she began to snore softly.

**Soooo? What did ya think? Wanna tell me? Pretty please with sugar and a Deeks on top? **


End file.
